


Strands

by Ismaire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Completely innocent bathing, Dwyer learned to not give a shit if it's her at this point, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-S-support, Shameless Soleil, She literally doesn't even care it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: Dwyer is always given a hard time for having pink hair, but Soleil finds it endearing.





	Strands

**Author's Note:**

> I hate every romantic support Soleil has except this one, and I got bored.

It wasn't hard to tell who his mother was, all you had to do was look closely at his hair and you could see the striking resemblance. Dwyer usually didn't care that his hair was a light coral shade, since half the time he was off dozing anyway. But it did make it a little harder to be taken seriously, being a boy with messy salmon hair. There were times he wished he had the gray-alabaster color his dad had, and other times he didn't want to resemble him more than he already did with his physical structure. It was obvious Dwyer was a product of both their DNA, he had his mom's hair and crystal blue eye color as well as pale skin, while when he stood up straight you could tell that his bone structure was akin to that of Jakob's.

Sometimes, Dwyer talked to that Shiro kid, for he had his mom's lavender hair. Obviously it wasn't the same, because for one Shiro truly couldn't give a shit, if anything he was _proud_ and rocked his hair color, and two it still wasn't as feminine as his faded carnation locks. 

It truly didn't bother Dwyer that much, he was only given a few friendly insults on the occasion or teasing about it, it just kind of made him stand out.

While he was helping his dad wash the dishes, he wondered if his parents would perhaps let him dye his hair. He clears his throat while drying off a plate, beginning a conversation. "Uh, hey, dad?" 

Jakob is as diligent as ever, scrubbing the earthenware until it is spotless, and gently setting it aside on the rag for his son to dry. "What is it, Dwyer?"

Pausing for a moment to polish off a spoon, he sets it aside and lets his mouth move. "Do you think I could dye my hair?"

"And why would you want to do that?" Came the quick response.  _Oh, I don't know dad, maybe because I'm a_ dude  _with pink hair_ , Dwyer thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know," he began, opting for a more polite approach, "my hair just isn't really.. me. I'm a boy with pink hair, dad, it's weird." It was deathly silent for about a minute, save for the noise of dunking the plates in the water and cleaning them off.  
  
For sure Dwyer thought he'd say no, but his response did surprise him. "Dwyer, I honestly couldn't care less what you do with your hair. I think it's utter hogwash you care what others will think of you for it. But go ask your mother, I don't mind if you dye your hair." Score!

This was a first for both of them, Dwyer saying thank you and meaning it. Usually he was a sarcastic shit and said thank you when Jakob scolded him for being an incompetent shit of a butler. But he still said it nonetheless. "Thanks, dad!"

* * *

"No." That response came quick and his ride of euphoria dwindled to a stop abruptly. He was confused, he thought that his mom of all people would agree to let him dye his hair.  
  
"But, why not, mom? Dad even said I could, and he doesn't even let me do most teenage things!" Dwyer complained, upset that his mom denied his request. She didn't necessarily look all too stern and strict with her facial expression and body language, but he already knew she hardly changed her mind when it came to most things.  
  
"Because, honey, you don't need to. I think you look very handsome with pink hair," she said proudly, like her child was a trophy up on display for some reason. But of course she didn't get that kids could be mean, and honestly it was mostly a self-esteem thing. Dwyer obviously wasn't the manliest boy around, but his hair made him look like he'd be a prison twink. Correction, his hair color looks pretty on her, because she's petite and feminine and has a small face and oval shaped head. While his hair was so long and unruly that it was hard to see, his face and jaw came straight from Jakob; meaning that his face wasn't small and his chin sanded down to a flat end to where his jawline connected. It made him look awkward, his only saving grace was that his eyes did go along with the salmon strands, purple would just be too much.  
  
"Mooooom, come on, I don't ask for much besides coffee beans and your company," he continued to complain about the situation. But he already knew it was futile, there was no changing his mom's mind once she had made it up. She gestured her son to come sit down next to her on the shared bed between her and her husband. He did as told for once, reluctantly sitting down next to his mom. Her dainty hands reached up and ruffled his soft locks, pulling his head gently towards her thighs until his head lied on her lap. The coral-haired maid stroked her son's locks with an anything but clumsy hand.  
  
"Dwyer, even if you wanted to dye your hair, there's not a lot of pigment in your strands for the dye to stick to, it would look horrendous, and that? That would get you laughed at. Besides.. I don't want to you because, yes I understand this is somewhat selfish, but I didn't know how much my child would resemble me, what with your dad's traits being more dominant than my recessive ones. So when you turned out with my skin color, eye color, and hair color, I was so happy to know that my own flesh and blood took after me. Please reconsider, Dwyer, I love your hair, and I'm sure everyone else does as well. I would hate to see you kill it with black or bleach."  
  
He knew it was selfish of her, but how could he say no to his sweet mother? With a sigh, the boy reluctantly agrees, his response muffled by the ruffles of Felicia's skirt. "Fine, I won't dye my hair or do anything to it, mom." He felt her leaning down and kissing his temple gently.   
  
"That's my handsome boy."

* * *

Before he entered the bathhouse, he looked at himself in the mirror. He really did resemble his mom, obviously not with how petite and small-framed she was, but with his facial features, everything was a mirror copy of her. Even his eyeshape was her's, Jakob's eyes were quite small actually, but Dwyer had large, blue eyes. Just like Felicia's. He picked at the strands of hair, slightly upset that he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. But at least it wasn't the biggest burden around, it was just slightly inconvenient at the most. Grunting, Dwyer unwraps the bathrobe that is hanging from his hips, and steps into the steaming bathhouse. Luckily it seemed devoid of anyone else, so he was free to relax and wallow in his defeat without interruption.  
  
Or so, he thought.  
  
He heard a horrible humming voice, and that alone gave away to who it was. Soleil.  
  
Normally he'd cover himself up and run, but Soleil was definitely not the shy type, even with men. And she considered Dwyer to be her best friend, so she was all too comfortable soaking in the hot water with him. Dwyer learned to be natural around her, so he didn't mind when she joined in the water, her long, aquatic-colored locks tied up in a teal bun.  
  
She stopped her humming when she noticed him. "Oh, hey Dwyer! Didn't see you there, your hair and skin kinda blend in with the steamy water, haha!" Great, she made fun of him too.  
  
"You know, make fun of my hair all you want but my mom thinks it's cute." Soleil giggled at that, Dwyer sure could be funny sometimes.  
  
"Well, it is! I think your hair is very cute, and that makes you cute!" God, Soleil sure knew how to compliment a guy, though " _cute_ " wouldn't be the word he'd use to describe himself.  
  
But that did get him wondering, did she really find it cute? ".. Really? You don't think it's too girly for a man?" The mercenary looked genuinely confused by the question, of course she found it endearing.  
  
"No, of course not! I'd kill for that hair color, I wish I had pink hair! I bet Forrest would like it too! Too bad all I have is blue hair like my mom and brother, haha," she laughed off quietly, pointing at her huge bun on top of her head. "Still, though. Dwyer, your hair color is really endearing and cute, and I don't think you should change it!" Of course there's no way she would have known that he was thinking about dying his hair a different color, but it still freaked him out with the way she worded it, like she did know or something.  
  
Well, at least his best friend also thought his hair was perfect as is. It made Dwyer feel happy, and slightly fuzzy, but mostly happy. "Thanks, Soleil. I can always count on you for a self-esteem boost."


End file.
